This invention relates generally to electric circuit breakers of the bimetallic type.
It appears that there is a need for a bimetallic circuit breaker which has an elongated form and whose outer housing would be generally circular in cross-section taken transverse to the longitudinal axis thereof. Such a bimetallic circuit breaker would have an outer configuration approximately corresponding to a known elongated fuse to provide a circuit interrupter which would open the circuit on predetermined conditions and which could be reset to the contacts closed position thereafter. Thus, such a bimetallic circuit breaker could be substituted in apparatus which would otherwise include a fuse.
However, since fuses are usually sold for less than comparable circuit breakers, any circuit breaker intended to be substituted for a fuse must be constructed economically so as to be competitive with fuses.